Trixie’s Seventh Story: Clash of the Hedgehogs
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: In this story, who’s the one that faced of with Spike? It’s Shadow!It’s a huge battle in space when Trixie Tails and Sonic show up as well as Spike and his team! R&R Pls!
1. Chapter 1 “Shadow?”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter One "Shadow?"

On the last story, Trixie and Flame came back to her own world, but it was ruled by Eggman and his robots, her friends were all captured and Eggman said he'd only give them back if they gave him two chaos emeralds. They gave Eggman two emeralds and he let them all go free, at the same time Sonic was rescued by Spike and his team of hedgehogs, he was ordered in return for breaking him out to help them beat Eggman. Eggman rebuilt Metal Sonic but with two chaos emeralds this time. Later Jewels sabotaged Metal's system and Sonic beat Metal, everyone went home but Sonic and Spike and his Team stayed for a moment, Sonic gave back Spike's emerald but shouldn't have trusted Spike, Spike was about to eliminate Sonic with the chaos emerald but a red and black hedgehog stopped him, this is the continuation of the story.

Standing in front of Sonic was a red and black hedgehog with rings over his gloves, he looked a little like Sonic but different.

"Who are you? And why are you standing in my way?" said Spike still angry.

"I'm Shadow, and you're not going to harm this hedgehog, he needs to live." said Shadow.

"Why dose it matter, if I do leave him alone, he'd just come back as a thorn in my side later." said Spike.

"It doesn't matter, your not going to lay a hand on him." said Shadow.

"Oh yeah, well are you going to stop me?" said Spike with and evil look in his eye.

Tails was sitting down in the grass waiting.

It was already nighttime.

Trixie walked up to Tails.

"Tails are you ok?" asked Trixie.

"It's been a very long time, I thought Sonic would be here by now, he said he'd come in a second." said Tails.

"Well Sonic's a guy that needs a lot of time to himself, I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later, but are you going to eat? I made some sandwiches for lunch that still haven't been eaten yet and it's about time for dinner." said Trixie.

"I'm not very hungry, you can go ahead I think I'll just sit out here and wait for Sonic." said Tails.

"Ok Tails." said Trixie going inside.

Trixie was cleaning up and packing the sandwiches for later, and then she started doing the dishes.

Trixie looked out the kitchen window at Tails just sitting.

Tails sighed then came inside.

"I guess he forgot, oh well, I guess I'll see him tomorrow." said Tails.

"Hi Tails, everything ok?" said Trixie.

"I'm ok, but I thought Sonic would come by, he said he would, he must have forgotten." said Tails.

"Well anyway are going to eat this sandwich? Or am I going to have to save it for tomorrow." said Trixie.

Tails laughed.

"Yeah, come to think of it I am a little hungry." said Tails.

Trixie handed him a sandwich on a plate and a glass of milk.

'Thanks." said Tails.

"So, Vicky and the others went home, I think we might see them again tomorrow, maybe for a visit and to talk about what happened so we might understand everything that's been going on." said Trixie sitting down at her chair.

"Yeah, we did go through some pretty ruff stuff for a while, but at least things have calmed down now." said Tails.

"Yeah, I just hope it'll stay that way, at least for a while." said Trixie with a laugh.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Spike VS Shadow”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Two "Battle Between Spike and Shadow"

"Leave now, and don't touch the hedgehog." said Shadow angrily.

"I wouldn't be giving me orders if I were you." said Spike.

Shadow stood in front of Sonic looking ready to fight.

"Ok, if you won't get out of the way I'll have to make you." said Spike.

Spike started running at Sonic but Shadow jumped in the way.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow.

Spike was hit with a bolt of electricity; it gave him a big red scratch across his eye.

"Ok, so you're tougher then I thought." said Spike breathing hard.

Spike took his emerald and held it up and suddenly was going super fast.

But Shadow was faster and got a hit on Spike.

Spike kept trying to beat Shadow but Shadow was even too skilled for Spike to win against.

Spike hit Shadow and flung him backwards but Shadow used this to gain speed and jump up and pound Spike down.

Spike was struggling to get up, he had scratches everywhere, it seemed Shadow didn't take much damage.

"Do you give up?" said Shadow.

Spike held himself up with his hands but couldn't get up; he kept trying to stand up but was badly wounded.

The rest of Spike's Team watched in shock.

"We have to help the Boss." said Rex, but Jewels held him back.

"Rex, Spike doesn't want anyone interfering, even if it means us standing by while he gets hurt." said Jewels.

Rex sat down with a sad look on his face.

Spike took his chaos emerald but even it didn't seem to be helping him.

"Had enough?" said Shadow.

Spike was limping and holding his shoulder, he could barely stand.

"An emerald…" said Shadow noticing the one Spike was holding.

Spike gave him a glare.

"Stay out of my way!" said Spike running at Shadow.

But Shadow knocked him over and took the emerald as he fell.

Spike couldn't get up; he didn't have the strength to stand.

Shadow backed up next to Sonic.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow.

Spike's team watched in amazement as Shadow Sonic and the Chaos emerald vanished.

Jewels ran over to help Spike up.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Spike at Jewels pushing her off him.

Spike looked very angry.

"Ok Spike." said Jewels.

Spike walked off.

Blue started to follow but Power stopped him.

"I wouldn't be bothering the master if I were you, I think he needs to be alone." said Power.

"Yes Sir." said Blue in a quiet voice.

Jewels had a real sad and serious look on face, rubbing her hand that was hurt by Spike's anger.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Search for Sonic”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Three "Search for Sonic"

The next morning Tails got out of bed and looked out his window.

"Something really must have gone wrong." thought Tails.

Tails went downstairs to see Trixie in the kitchen.

"You ok Tails?" asked Trixie curiously.

"Sonic said he'd come by and he never did, and it's been a whole day and Sonic's still not here." said Tails.

"Sonic's not here yet?" asked Trixie.

"Something must have gone wrong, I think we should take my plane out and see if everything's ok." said Tails.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." said Trixie heading up to her room.

In Trixie's room was a glass case there were two chaos emeralds, Trixie took one of them and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready Tails, and this might power the glider better." said Trixie.

"Yeah that'll work, but I think this time we wont take the Glider." said Tails taking the emerald.

"What do you mean Tails?" asked Trixie.

Tails turned the light on in his workshop and there appeared a brand new plane, it had a yellow and pink stripe down the side with Tails' Twin tail mark, it was very impressive and was bigger then the Glider.

Tails went up to the plane and sat in the driver's seat.

"This is The Hurricane, my newest plane, it has a lot of high tech equipment, and I set it up to find chaos emeralds." said Tails.

"Wow, you built this?" said Trixie.

"Yeah, all it needs is an emerald to power it, we can find the rest of the emeralds using the emerald too." said Tails.

"Wow this is great." said Trixie jumping into the plane's seat.

Tails took off in the plane and headed to the now abandoned base.

"Do you see Sonic?" asked Trixie.

"No, I don't see anyone." said Tails.

"This is really strange." thought Trixie.

Trixie saw the emerald she was holding grow brighter.

"Tails the emerald is reacting to something" said Trixie.

"I'll land and check it out" said Tails.

Tails landed the plane.

Trixie jumped out after him.

"A chaos emerald was here." said Tails.

Tails and Trixie looked around.

"I don't see anything, but there was one here." said Tails.

"Do you think it was the one Sonic had?" asked Trixie.

"Probably, but why would Sonic stay here for so long? He hates being in one place too long." said Tails.

"You don't think something really bad happened do you?" asked Trixie.

"I hope not." said Tails.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Where’s Sonic?”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Four "Where's Sonic?"

Shadow and Sonic appeared in a dark place then the lights came on.

"Hello Shadow, it's nice to see you again." said a voice.

"Doctor, I have the hedgehog here, and a chaos emerald." said Shadow.

Somebody walked over it was Eggman.

"Well well, this is good news." said Eggman.

Shadow handed him the emerald.

"How did you manage to get an emerald too?" asked Eggman starring at the emerald.

"Doesn't matter, I got it didn't I?" said Shadow.

"Yes, this is very good, and now that you brought that pesky Sonic here, he won't bother me anymore in a ten by nine cell, I will soon have my empire back." said Eggman with a laugh.

Shadow walked and starred out a window, Sonic woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Sonic.

Eggman smiled.

"Well, we meet again Sonic the hedgehog." said Eggman.

"Eggman! What are you doing here! And why am I tied up? And how did I get here!" said Sonic.

"Well I don't want you running off, you're going to be locked away for a long time, I can't have you interfering with my plans, and you got here by chaos control but I wont tell you where we are." said Eggman.

"Chaos control?" thought Sonic then noticed Shadow.

"My plan's not going to fail this time, I'll use you as bait to lead all your friends into a trap." said Eggman.

"Egghead, untie me!" said Sonic.

"I'm not that stupid, if I untie you, you'll simply just run off and tell everyone I'm planning something." said Eggman.

Sonic mumbled under his breath then looked at Eggman angrily.

"So what's this scheme of yours Egghead?" asked Sonic.

"Glad you asked, I'm going to lure your friends over here and trap them, then your friend's emeralds will be all mine, Shadow here is going to collect the rest of the chaos emeralds for me." said Eggman.

Sonic looked with wide eyes at Shadow.

"And how do you plan to set this trap Eggman?" asked Sonic.

"Simple, I have my robots to catch them and if that doesn't work I have a plane B." said Eggman.

"And that is?" said Sonic.

"Stop being so nosy, you'll see your defeat soon enough, well I'll be going now." said Eggman walking away.

Sonic was sitting facing a wall still tied up, he looked at Shadow wondering.

"You really are an unpredictable guy." said Sonic.

"What's it to you?" said Shadow.

"Nothing, I'm just saying if you let Spike get rid of me, Eggman wouldn't have had to worry about me at all, but you decide to let me live, You help me and take me over here and don't even tell Eggman you helped me, even if it is annoying that you brought me to Eggman, you still let me live." said Sonic.

"It's none of your business what I do." said Shadow.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Questions”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Five "Questions"

Tails and Trixie were still looking around.

"Tails what are we going to do?" asked Trixie.

"Well, the emerald's still glowing and it's been a long time since we stopped and it's still glowing, I think Chaos control happened here." said Tails.

"But how could that happen without the other two? I though chaos control could only happen with all seven emeralds." said Trixie.

"Yes, you do need all seven to activate chaos control, unless you're Shadow" said Tails.

"Whose Shadow?" asked Trixie.

"Shadow is another hedgehog that can use chaos control with only one emerald, it doesn't matter how many he uses, if he has at least one he can use chaos control." said Tails.

Trixie was surprised hearing that.

"How come I've never seen him before then?" asked Trixie.

"Well we thought he was lost, remember the story I told you about the Space Colony Ark battle? Well Shadow was there and we thought he sacrificed himself to save us, but if chaos control was used then maybe he's not gone after all." said Tails.

"But of that's true he was here, where's Sonic? Did he get into a fight with Shadow or something?" asked Trixie.

"It looks like there was a fight here, but by the footprints and everything, the way they were fighting doesn't seem like Sonic's stile, whoever was fighting Shadow must have been ruthless and angry and an offensive fighter, that's not very close to the way Sonic fights." said Tails.

"But if it wasn't Sonic who was it? And where's Sonic?" asked Trixie.

"I don't know." said Tails.

Trixie started looking around.

"I think we should start looking somewhere else, I don't think anyone's been around here for a while now." said Trixie.

"Yeah let's get in the hurricane and start looking somewhere else." said Tails.

Tails and Trixie hopped in the plane and started looking around.

Jewels was walking with the rest of Spike's team following her.

"Jewels, what are we going to do about the boss? He seemed really upset." said Rex.

"We shouldn't interfere, Spike can do what he wants." said Jewels still rubbing her arm looking upset herself.

Rex walked behind her with that sad look still in his eyes.

Blue was tiredly following.

"Power where are we going?" whispered Blue to Power.

"I don't know, but Jewels is the second in command, if the master wants some time to himself he can have it, but right now Jewels is in charge." said Power.

"But I don't think we're getting anywhere and if he doesn't get back what do we do?" asked Blue.

"Doesn't matter, we'll do as commanded." said Power.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Plane Crash”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Six "Plane Crash"

Tails and Trixie were in The Hurricane when a black robot landed on the front of the plane.

"Tails I have a message for you!" said Bokkun.

The message said "Hello Tails, I bet you've been wondering where Sonic is haven't you? Well he's my prisoner and I'll only let him go for all your chaos emeralds, when you have them call for Bokkun and he'll lead you to me." said Eggman on the TV screen.

Tails and Trixie were shocked by what was on the message.

"Well I'm going now, I hope the end of the message doesn't SET YOU OFF Hahahahaha." said Bokkun as the bomb set off getting Trixie and Tails dirty with rubble from the TV.

"You know he's really getting annoying." said Trixie shaking the rubble off her.  
"What are we going to do about Sonic?" said Tails.  
"I don't know should we give him the chaos emeralds? After what happened last time Sonic almost didn't make it out alive fighting Metal because we gave him our chaos emeralds, but we might not have even seen you again if we hadn't." said Trixie.  
"I've seen Eggman's plans before, they're always something destructive, I don't know if we should risk it, but if Sonic's captured and cant escape I fear the worst could happen to him." said Tails.

Tails though for a moment.

"I guess we have no choice." said Trixie looking hard at the chaos emerald, as if she had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

Trixie heard a noise from behind.  
Tails couldn't hear anything over the propeller.

"Tails do you hear that?" asked Trixie.  
"No what is it Trixie?" asked Tails.

Trixie looked behind her to see a plane in the distance.

"It's a plane" said Trixie.  
"What? But I thought I was the only one that knew how to build planes around here?" said Tails a little startled.  
"It's the glider!" exclaimed Trixie.

Suddenly the planes collided and were going down to crash.  
Tails struggled to hold on the controls but he couldn't stop them for crashing the Glider had just ran straight into them.  
The Hurricane took a lot of damage, Trixie tried to get up, she had avoided disaster because she had a feeling something was going to happen and ducked before crashing. Trixie got up and ran to The Hurricane but she couldn't find Tails.

"Tails!" Trixie shouted.

She noticed the Glider capsized; she went over to see who was in it.

"Vicky?!" said Trixie startled.  
End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Vicky!”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Seven "Vicky?!"

Vicky was sitting in the front seat of the glider.

Trixie rushed to help her friend up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Trixie.  
"We need help, somebody is trying to take your chaos emerald, if you go to where it is we might be able to stop them before they're gone." said Vicky.  
"Oh no we need to go there right away then." said Trixie then looking at Vicky again.  
"Where's your hammer?" asked Trixie.  
"Oh I must have forgotten it, I took your plane out to get to you fast, but I couldn't drive it." said Vicky.  
"Ok then, we'll pick up the glider later lets hop in The Hurricane and go." said Tails.

Trixie had a strange feeling, like something was not right.  
Tails took off with Trixie and Vicky in his plane and headed for his workshop.  
Meanwhile Jewels is still walking endlessly with her team following tiredly behind her.

"Ok this has gone far enough, where are we going?!" shouted Blue.

Jewels looked back and gave him a look; she was now very angry but was still walking without stop.

"I told you it doesn't matter." said Power.  
"Yes it dose, we've been getting nowhere fast for five hours." said Blue.

Rex could tell Jewels was mad, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Jewels, what's wrong? The Boss was just mad that's all." said Rex.

Jewels looked sadly over to Rex.

"Ok let's go back" said Jewels.  
"Great more walking." Blue mumbled.

Jewels and the other started walking back when they ran into Spike.  
Spike still has that scratch across his eye, it was a permanent scratch, But Spike looked less mad now.

"There you guys are, where'd you go? Hope you guys aren't slacking, I'm going to have you guys on another mission." said Spike.

Blue sighed.

"Is there no rest for the weary?" said Blue under his breath.

Power laughed at Blue's comment but stopped when Spike looked over at him.

"We're going to get those chaos emeralds, then we'll get the one I had back" said Spike.  
"Yes master, what would you like me to do?" said Power.  
"I'm assigning you and Blue to get those fox's chaos emeralds, Jewels Rex and I will go to get my emerald." said Spike.  
"Yes sir." said Blue looking more obedient now, trying to forget he was tired.

Blue and Power turned a different direction and started running.  
Spike started speeding off with Rex and Jewels following trying to keep up with Spike.  
End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Something Unexpected”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Eight "Something Unexpected"

Trixie Tails and Vicky were in The Hurricane.

Trixie looked behind her at Vicky.

"So Vicky, what happened?" asked Trixie.

"That black hedgehog came again, he wants your chaos emeralds." said Vicky.

"Spike, I should have known he'd be involved in this." said Trixie clenching her fists in anger.

Tails was flying the plane with the two pink foxes seated behind him.

Trixie looked at Vicky again, and noticed something different in Vicky's expression, she now looked more cold and untouchable, and she also was missing her hammer.

"Are you ok Vicky? You seem different." said Trixie.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." said Vicky looking like she was trying too look more cheerful then how she was feeling.

"Ok Vicky." said Trixie.

Tails finally reached his workshop and stopped the plane in front.

"Trixie do you see anyone?" asked Tails.

"No I don't see Spike anywhere, his team isn't even here." said Trixie.

"Take out the emerald we're using, and see if it knows if your emerald is still around." said Tails.

Trixie climbed out of the plane took her emerald and rushed up to her room.

She saw the pretty jewel still sitting in her case, right where she had left it; she reached out her hand and grabbed it keeping the emeralds a distance from each other.

"Vicky, the emerald's right here." said Trixie showing the gem to her.

Then out of nowhere Vicky leaped out of the plane punched Trixie to hit the wall of Tails' workshop.

Tails gasped in surprise when he saw Vicky take the chaos emeralds out of Trixie's hands.

"Vicky!" yelled Tails in a both surprised and upset voice.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “A Dirty Trick”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Nine "A Dirty Trick"

Trixie tried to stand up but was confused at what had just happened.

"Vicky! What are you doing?!" said Trixie.

The fox was now wearing a both dark and scary smile, she held up the chaos emeralds and a white light surrounded her, when it was gone it was not Vicky they saw.

"ANGIE?!" shouted Trixie, she was stunned.

"Don't question me fox, I'm taking these emeralds, there power is way too precious to waste on planes and gadgets." said Angie.

Trixie's mouth was wide open.

Tails was just as surprised.

"Chaos Control!" Angie shouted.

Angie again held up the gems and she seemed to be erasing, like she was disappearing.

Trixie leaped out and grabbed her as she was vanishing.

"NO TRIXIE!" said Tails but he was too late, they were both gone.

Tails tore off his seatbelt and ran to the spot Trixie and Angie were standing.

It seemed to get quieter as he sat there thinking sadly of what could be happening to Trixie.

"She's in chaos control, this is not good, without an emerald I can't use my plane." thought Tails.

"No I can't give up now, she's in trouble and I'm the only person that can help her, I'll have to work hard to get my plane to find chaos emeralds without one, but I'll have to try." thought Tails now turning to his plane and starting tinkering with it.

Blue and Power traveled to a spot near Tails' workshop.

"Hay Power? Come over here." said Blue whispering.

"What's this? That little pest that keeps on bothering the Master? We must be near that fox's house." said Power but was shushed by Blue.

"We don't want him to hear us, I think we should try being quieter." whispered Blue.

"Do you think he has a chaos emerald?" asked Blue.

"Probably with all those machines they have." said Power.

"Then what are we going to do now?" asked Blue.

"This is where your spy skills come in handy, our mission is to get the chaos emeralds from those foxes if they have any, you stay here and watch him and proceed with the Master's plan, and I'll go see what I can do about finding one nearby there might be one in the foxes workplace." said Power.

"Yes Sir." said Blue hiding nearby a bush watching Tails fix his plane.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “Trees and Gadgets?”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Ten "Trees and Gadgets?"

Spike was running over and stopped in the place he and Shadow fought.

"Jewels?" said Spike.

Jewels looked back at Spike.

"I'm assigning you to build a machine to find that hedgehog that dishonored me." said Spike.

"But I…Yes Spike, I'll do my best." said Jewels.

"You might need to do better then that, when I get back I want a way out of this place, so I can find the emeralds and the hedgehog as well." said Spike.

Spike was more ruthless now, everyone on his team knew it; he was very angry with Shadow and wanted revenge. He ran away leaving Rex and Jewels.

Jewels took out her laptop and put it beside her then she grabbed a toolbox and started constructing something. Rex was board so he started practicing his fighting skills on a nearby tree.

"Ha, take that!" said Rex smashing his hand into the tree, it fell and totally destroyed the thing Jewels was working on for so long.

"You idiot! That took me forever and you completely smashed it to peaces!" said Jewels hitting Rex leaving a big bump on his head.

"Hay why'd you do that?" said Rex.

"you smashed a tree on my toolbox and the thing I was working on!" Jewels shouted.

"it was an accident." said Rex.

Jewels walked over to see all her stuff ruined, and her toolbox sitting under the tree; she tried to move the tree off but it was too big.

Then Rex came over and lifted the huge tree over his head with one hand.

"oh Great, you smash my stuff then you show off." said Jewels

"I said it was an accident." said Rex.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll have to start over." said Jewels taking out a screwdriver.

Rex sat down next to her staring at the thing she was trying to make.

"Hay Jewels? I thought you only knew how to use computers." said Rex.

"Well that's what I'm good at, but I've learned about building other things then just computers." said Jewels.

"Jewels why did you join the Boss's team? Do you like him or is there a reason you want to help us?" Asked Rex.

"Well I-" started Jewels but then stopped herself crossing her arms at Rex.

"Will you stop asking me stupid questions? And try to destroy trees somewhere else then on my stuff." said Jewels with a chuckle.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Foxes Fighting”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Eleven "Foxes Fighting"

Trixie found herself chaos controlled to spot somewhere in Windy Valley.

Angie pushed Trixie off her.

"You tricked me!" said Trixie.

"Welcome to my world." said Angie.

"You made me think you were my best friend!" said Trixie.

"The chaos emeralds have many uses, and when I use them I can do just about anything, including change the way I look." said Angie.

"Give me those emeralds back! Why did you take them? Why do you need them? And who are you anyway?!" said Trixie.

"What you see is what you get" said Angie now turning to run ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" said Trixie running after Angie.

Angie looked behind her watching Trixie try hard to keep up.

"How many times am I going to have to teach you this lesion?" said Angie reaching out her hand pointing at Trixie.

"Chaos Laser!" she yelled shooting a laser of pure chaos energy directly at Trixie.

But Trixie leaped up and started flying at the last moment.

Trixie started flying at Angie, she launched herself at her with her tails acting as a weapon, Angie's Jacket was torn and she had a bad cut on her shoulder, she was holding it in pain.

"So your tougher then I thought, but not by much" she said again putting out her hand.

"Chaos control!" she said.

The light came back and Trixie could see herself erasing again.

"Angie!" shouted Trixie just before she was gone.

Angie stopped and rubbed under her nose.

"She should know better then to bother me, I'm nothing but trouble, and I like it that way." said Angie.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Chaos Controlled”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twelve "Chaos Controlled"

When Trixie opened her eyes she was in a dark room.

"Where am I?" she thought then noticed something sitting in the corner of the room.

Sonic was there sitting.

"Trixie? Where did you come from?" said Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm so glad you're alright." said Trixie quickly untying Sonic.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." said Sonic getting up.

"Sonic are you ok?" asked Trixie.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little week from that battle, I didn't get hurt much, just taking a blow to the head is enough to give a guy a really bad headache." said Sonic with a laugh.

Trixie was relived to see Sonic.

"So how did you end up here?" asked Sonic.

"Angie again, but I'm fine now, so Sonic who fought Shadow before you got here?" said Trixie.

"I think Spike was trying to get rid of me." said Sonic.

"Spike! That no good hedgehog! I've been worrying and it's all on his account! All my grief is on his account!" said Trixie squeezing her locket with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Hey, it's not like we're goners you know, let's look around and see if we can find a way out of here, its ok Trix." said Sonic.

Trixie put her hands over her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonic, ever since it happened I haven't been the same, I've been sad and heartbroken." said Trixie.

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Trixie cheer up, it's ok now, now lets go see if we can find a way out of here." said Sonic.

Trixie tried to cheer up and took her hand off her locket.

"Ok Sonic." said Trixie.

Trixie found a door.

"Hey Sonic come look at this." said Trixie looking through the door.

There was a window; there they saw the planet that they lived on.

"We're in space?! No way!" said Trixie.

"Space colony ark, should have known Eggman would be planning something here." said Sonic.

"What do you mean Sonic?" asked Trixie.

"this place has a very powerful cannon that uses the chaos emeralds for power, that's why he wants the emeralds, using The ellipse cannon that was his plot all along." said Sonic.

"But Tails told me that it was a trap when you use it." said Trixie.

"Yeah, but that Egg-head's going to redo it I bet, that way it doesn't go hurling into the planet this time." said Sonic.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “In Need of a Power Source”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirteen "In Need of a Power Source"

Jewels had just finished building her machine; she called Spike on her communicator.

"Spike, I'm done." said Jewels talking into the communicator on her wrist.

"I'll be there in a second." said Spike.

Jewels was about to reply to the message but Spike sped so fast he was already standing behind her.

"Oh Spike." said Jewels a little startled.

"You said you were finished?" said Spike.

"Yeah, I didn't think finding the chaos emeralds would work in case they were out of reach, so I built a portal to take us wherever they are, I used some of the designs from the one we used to get off that other planet." said Jewels.

"What's the power source?" asked Spike.

"That's the only problem, I don't know what would be strong enough to power it, we'd need six chaos emeralds and I don't think we can get that many, unless there was something as powerful as six chaos emeralds." said Jewels.

"The master emerald." said Spike.

"The big gem? Well that might work, but I'd have to fix a few things on it so it'd work that way, and there's the matter of finding it." said Jewels.

"I know where it is." said Rex with a smile.

"Ok then Rex, you will go get the master emerald for us to use, I'll go check on Blue and Power and see how they're doing on there assignment." said Spike running off.

"Rex? There's always that red guy guarding that emerald, and he's very strong." said Jewels.

"I know, but I'm almost as strong as he is, I caught him by surprise last time, I'm looking forward to challenging him this time, and beside Boss's orders." said Rex.

"Ok, but how will you get there? It's a floating island, the last time we got there was by accident." said Jewels.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're worrying about me." said Rex.

"What? That's absurd; I just want to make sure Spike's not disappointed that's all." said Jewels with her cheeks turning red.

Rex gave her a smile with his eyes low.

"Sure Jewelers." said Rex sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, well here's a goodbye present." said Jewels giving him a punch on the head.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna have a concussion." said Rex.

"Good, maybe it'll help you focus on your work instead of goofing off." said Jewels.

"Fine no reason to be pushy, I'll be back with the emerald if you need me just give me a ring ok?" said Rex heading for Angel Island.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Angie’s Chaos Emeralds”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Fourteen "Angie's Chaos Emeralds"

Angie was sitting thinking tossing her emeralds around and rubbing her shoulder, she was still hurt.

"I can't let anyone get their hands on the chaos emeralds, I'm going to make sure nobody but me has them ever again." said Angie talking to herself.

She sighed.

"I almost wish I never met that fox, she just gives me a strange feeling when ever I face her, it's as if she has something to do with my life but I don't know what that something is, is she my enemy or not?" she thought.

"Well she should be lucky I didn't let her fall of that cliff, she owes me for that, she shouldn't go after these emeralds I'm the only one that can really use them anyway." said Angie.

When she was about to stand up she saw something standing out of the light.

"Who's there?" asked Angie.

There stood Shadow the hedgehog.

"What do you want?" said Angie.

Shadow walked up to Angie, and took the emeralds right out of her hands.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" said Angie.

"The Doctor needs these emeralds." said Shadow.

"What? What are you talking about?! Give those back you no good hedgehog!" said Angie running after Shadow.

Shadow was way too fast for Angie to keep up with.

"Stop that you black freak!" shouted Angie.

"Look who's talking, Spots." said Shadow.

Angie growled.

"Ok now you're just getting me angry!" said Angie infuriated.

Angie was trying to keep her speed.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"This gets tiresome after a while, I mean it's not like there's ever a challenge for me, always armatures." said Shadow.

"Armatures huh?" asked Angie starting to spin.

"Chaos Tornado!" shouted Angie.

The ground was rumbling and a gush of wind was whipping around like a tornado

"Huh fox, you think that's going to stop me?" said Shadow running so fast he out ran the huge tornado.

Shadow's emerald grew bright and he was picking up speed.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “Rex and Angel Island”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Fifteen "Rex and Angel Island"

Rex saw the floating island he was looking for.

"The Boss hardly ever lets me go on missions by myself, this is a perfect chance to show him I'm capable of doing things on my own." said Rex to himself.

Rex saw the island and all the water around it.

"Ok, watch out Master Emerald, I'm coming for ya!" said Rex diving into the water.

He was swimming, a few hours passed and he finally reached the island.

He hugged the ground of the island panting while all wet.

"Good thing I know how to swim, that's something the rest of The Boss's team doesn't know how to do." said Rex lying in the grass, taking a breath.

"I'd be in trouble if I wasn't so strong, that was a whole lot of H2O." said Rex getting up. "Ok, now I need to find that gem."

Rex traveled till he got to a spot near the alter of the master emerald.

"That was an annoying trip, If I see another crazy cougar again I'm gonna scream." said Rex to himself.

Knuckles was dozing watching the master emerald half asleep.

"I don't want to just fight him, if I did the Boss would get mad at me for my fighting without need too, that stinks I was looking forward to a fight." said Rex.

Rex approached the master emerald.

Knuckles ears peeped up, as if he heard something.

"Who's there?" asked Knuckles.

"Well I guess I'll get that fight anyway." thought Rex happily.

Rex came out in front of Knuckles.

"I'm gonna need that emerald, The Boss sent me for it, and I'm not leaving without it." said Rex.

It angered Knuckles hearing that.

"Oh yeah, well you can't have it, it's not safe to remove the master emerald, and it's not yours anyway." said Knuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere without that gem, either you can just hand it over or you can fight for it." said Rex with a grin.

"Well, this is not going to happen again, you got me by surprise this time, but I'm ready for you now." said Knuckles in a fight stance.

Rex tried to hit Knuckles but Knuckles swooped behind and knocked him the other way.

Knuckles struck Rex on the side with his sharp knuckles.

Rex got back up and returned the punch.

Rex was swinging and punching and hitting uncontrollably.

"So you stay here and guard this emerald thingy? Man you must be boring." said Rex.

"I'm not boring, at least I don't hang around stealing gems, you're almost as bad as Rouge!" said Knuckles.

Rex went alongside Knuckles and grabbed his arm and started spinning him around.

"Hey knock it off!" yelled Knuckles being spun around and smashed into the ground.

When Knuckles got up he was bruised.

"Is that all you got?" said Knuckles with a laugh.

Knuckles socked Rex flinging him into the Master Emerald.

"THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles shouted running for the jewel.

When Knuckles got there Rex was standing in front of it.

"Ok now you've ticked me off, I've worked my butt off to prove to The Boss I can handle myself and you're getting in the way!" said Rex with a look of anger in his eye.

Rex never looked so mad; he was normally the one that wouldn't take things very seriously, especially in battle.

"Your own fault buddy, now get away from the Master Emerald!" said Knuckles.

Rex ran over and punched a tree and it fell blocking Knuckles way.

"Oh Jewels is going to regret saying that tree was nothing but trouble now, I just learned a new trick." said Rex picking up the Master Emerald and taking it away.

"HEY COME BACK!" said Knuckles smashing his way straight through the tree.

When he was out Rex and the Master Emerald were gone.

"That hedgehog has made a huge mistake." said Knuckles running fast trying to find Rex.

End Chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “Spies Planes and Chaos Emera

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Sixteen "Spies Planes and Chaos Emeralds"

Tails was doing some work on his plane.

"Ok, it's ready, I just hope it works." said Tails getting into his plane.

"This has got to work." said Tails.

Blue was watching as the plane took off he started following it.

"I hate planes, but at least I have an advantage on him, I hope Power isn't mad at me for taking off without telling him." said Blue following behind Tails plane.

"It's picking up something already?!" said Tails excited.

It was leading him somewhere; he followed the little red arrow that appeared on his plane's computer screen which he hooked up to find the chaos emeralds.

Tails looked down when the arrow pointed right below him.

There was a red and black hedgehog, and a little red glowing fox running behind him.

"SHADOW AND ANGIE?!" said Tails astonished at what he had just seen.

There was Shadow going super fast with two chaos emeralds in his hands, and Angie was following him.

When Blue noticed this he stopped immediately.

"What the-" said Blue but stopped just before he ran into them.

"This is not good, Angie had the chaos emeralds and now Shadow dose I'm so confused, if I land I might be in trouble with Shadow but if I don't Angie will run off chasing him and I'll never know what happened to Trixie." said Tails.

Tails quickly landed the plane.

Blue stayed out of sight and watched.

Shadow sped by without even noticing Tails.

Angie was about to go by but was tackled by Tails.

"Where's Trixie?!" shouted Tails holding Angie down.

"Get off me fox, or you'll regret it." said Angie trying to get free.

Tails was steaming mad.

"If you don't tell me where she is you'll be the one who regrets." said Tails.

Angie was silent for a moment.

"Well?" asked Tails.

"That stupid pink fox is gone, I used chaos control and transported her somewhere else, I don't know where, now if you don't let me go in the next three seconds you'll not live for three more." said Angie.

Tails got up and let Angie go.

"If I weren't in a hurry to catch that hedgehog you'd be eliminated by now, canister yourself lucky." said Angie going after Shadow.

Tails didn't know what to do.

"First Sonic now Trixie and I don't have enough time to get Vicky and the others, what now?" thought Tails.

Blue felt bad seeing Tails upset.

"Well it's his own doing, it's not like I can do anything, I'd better call the commander that's what my mission is." said Blue to himself and pulling back his gloves to talk on his wrist-communicator.

"Sir I've found the hedgehog." said Blue.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Blue’s Mission”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Seventeen "Blue's Mission"

Tails was thinking.

"I'm not sure what to do, well maybe I'll find her if I start looking for Sonic, if she can't find me she'll look for Sonic, I hope they're ok." said Tails getting into his plane.

Blue's eyes focused back on Tails and cautiously followed the plane as it took off.

Angie was looking for Shadow but she fell behind and couldn't find him.

She was kicking the ground.

"I'm so angry, why can't keep them in my grasp for more then three minutes, why can't everyone just leave me alone?!" said Angie.

"That's the last straw! I'm going to go teach that hedgehog those foxes and the team of hedgehogs a lesson not to mess with me ANYMORE!" said Angie infuriated.

Angie was on Shadow's trail she ran as fast as she could, she looked very angry and powerful as she was running.

Spike got to where Blue reported seeing Shadow.

"Where is he Blue? You said he was here." said Spike.

"He was but he left Sir." said Blue.

"Which way did he go? What were you doing?" said Spike.

"Sir I was watching the fox, but I don't think he has any chaos emeralds, he left a while back after pouncing on that red fox." said Blue.

"Spying well that's good, but next time try not to let him get away, and about the fox was it Angie? I swear if she keeps getting in my way I'm going to loose my patience." said Spike.

"The hedgehog went that way Sir." said Blue.

"I'll get to him in a second, first where's Power?" said Spike.

"I left him to go spying, and he said he would be looking for chaos emeralds." said Blue.

Spike contacted Power.

"Yes Master?" answered Power.

"Where are you?" asked Spike.

"Master, I've completed my mission, I've found a chaos emerald." said Power.

Spike was almost excited in a dark way after hearing that.

"good work, go back to Jewels and Rex, if they've completed there mission Rex should have the Master emerald and Jewels will have everything fixed, you take the chaos emerald and meet them there." said Spike.

"Yes Master." said Power singeing off.

"Sir? Why do we need the emeralds if the hedgehog went that way?" asked Blue.

"Revenge isn't all I want, whatever that insane scientist is planning will need to be matched, and when we finally get him out of the way I'll proceed with my other plans." said Spike.

"What would you like me to do Sir?" asked Blue.

"The rest of the team's doing there job, don't stop following that fox till you do yours, and don't come back without a chaos emerald." said Spike racing off.

Blue was standing there.

"Great, sometimes I hate my job, ok now how can I catch up with that guy?" said Blue.

Blue reached for something, he had a remote control of some kind.

"Good thing I planned ahead." said Blue.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “The Plane’s Controls”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Eighteen "The Plane's Controls"

Tails was flying in his plane a little confused.

"How could there be an emerald straight up? I'm almost out of atmosphere and it's still pointing up, maybe this thing doesn't work." thought Tails.

He was high up and was looking up at the sky.

"There's no way an emerald can be up, unless it's in space." said Tails.

"Space, that's the only explanation, but how could it be there, we don't have any spaceships here, well it might be my radar maybe it's broken or something." thought Tails.

Tails' plane made a beeping noise.

"Hey what's going on?" said Tails.

He looked to the side of his plane.

"I'd better land and check it out." said Tails about to pull out the landing gear.

He flipped the switch but nothing happened.

"What? The controls aren't working?!" said Tails in distress.

The plane didn't seem to let Tails fly it.

It drove for a while till Tails could see a hedgehog underneath him with a controller.

"What in the world?! He's remote controlling my plane!" said Tails.

Blue had placed a computer chip on Tails' plane before, and now he was using it to control The Hurricane.

"Hey fox! Give me your chaos emeralds and I'll let you land!" shouted Blue.

"What? I don't have any chaos emeralds!" shouted Tails over the planes propeller.

"No chaos emeralds, he must be telling the truth, I've been following him and never once saw a chaos emerald, but the Commander will be really mad at me if I don't come back with a chaos emerald" though Blue.

"Stop screwing with my plane!" shouted Tails.

"Sorry fox, I can't help you, I need a chaos emerald and I can't stop till I get one" said Blue.

"But I don't have one!" shouted Tails.

Blue thought for a moment.

"Sorry kid, but I've got no time if you don't have one." said Blue leaving the controller on the ground and heading another way.

Tails was about to crash but he jumped out and used his tails to fly out of danger.

There was an explosion and the plane was nearly all destroyed.

Tails watched as it slid down to the ground and blew off smoke.

"My plane!" yelled Tails.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Missing a Teammate”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Nineteen "Missing a Teammate"

Jewels was waiting by her machine when Rex showed up.

"It's about time." said Jewels.

Rex had the master emerald in his hands.

"What?! You actually got it?!" said Jewels in surprise.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? I can do The Boss's missions as good as you can." said Rex.

"Well you may be strong but getting there takes brain power, something you lack." said Jewels.

"Oh, so you're calling me stupid now? Well I've got something to tell you, you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." said Rex.

"What?! Now wait just a minute-" said Jewels but was interrupted.

"Hey, I got the Master's emerald." said Power.

"And I've got the master emerald." said Rex.

"What? How'd you get there? And how'd you pass that red guy?" asked Power.

"Let's just say I went swimming, and I got the emerald easy with my strength." said Rex.

"But that guy's as strong as you are?" said Power.

"Look can we stop with the Q and A? Where's The Boss?" said Rex.

"I don't know, and Blue's not back either, maybe they ran into trouble." said Jewels.

"No worries there, the Boss can take care of himself." said Rex.

"Blue went off on his own, I hope he completes his mission I don't want to get blamed for not keeping a good enough eye on him, it's strange he's never tried going on his own before, well without orders to anyway." said Power

"I'll call him and see what's taking so long." said Jewels calling Blue.

"Blue what's up?" asked Jewels.

"I can't find anymore chaos emeralds, and I have this fox mad at me for something." said Blue.

"Do you need backup?" asked Jewels.

"No, I can't fail the commander, Blue singeing out." said Blue ending his transmission.

"That's strange?" thought Jewels.

"Well, what now?" asked Rex.

"I don't know, he said he didn't need help, I guess we just wait till Spike and Blue comes." said Jewels.

"Blue's going to be in trouble when the Master gets here, I don't think he's the waiting type." said Power.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “Spike’s Rematch”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty "Spike's Rematch"

Spike finally found Shadow; he had two chaos emeralds and was contacting somebody on a communicator.

"I've got two chaos emeralds Doctor." said Shadow.

"This is very good." said Eggman.

Spike was smiling when he saw him and came out in front of him.

"What do you want?" asked Shadow.

"A rematch." said Spike.

"I have no time for fighting." said Shadow.

"Then you'll have to make time!" said Spike.

"Ok, if you wish to be beaten again, I'll go ahead and help you." said Shadow readying to fight.

"Go ahead and try." said Spike taking a swing.

Shadow dodged it.

Spike and Shadow were dashing around fighting left and right.

"You're going to pay for humiliating me!" said Spike socking Shadow.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow using one of his attacks.

Spike avoided being hit by speeding out of the way.

"You may be faster then me, but you can't beat me!" shouted Spike.

"You think so?" said Shadow driving Spike to the ground.

Spike got back up and was covered with cuts and scratches but was too angry to notice.

Spike and Shadow were knocking each other a lot and kicking and punching.

Spike was getting very tired but didn't stop fighting.

Shadow wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Every time Spike got hit he only got angrier and angrier.

"Give me those chaos emeralds!" shouted Spike in a rage.

Spike's arm was bleeding with cuts he was in extreme pain.

"Why don't you give up now? You're already beaten." said Shadow.

"Not when I still have one trick up my sleeve." said Spike pulling back his glove.

Spike pulled out two silver rings and slid them over his gloves.

"now I'm not playing around." said Spike grinning and running to fight again.

Shadow moved his arm and sent a chaos spear hurling at Spike.

Spike dodged it with his wrist and his silver band glowed for a moment when it was hit.

"Oh come on, you can do better then that can't you?" said Spike.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “Kept Waiting”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-One "Kept Waiting"

Trixie and Sonic were on the space colony ARK looking for a way out

"Sonic? There's no way to get out of here, we have to of searched this place ten times by now" said Trixie.

"Well Eggman must have had a way out, he wouldn't strand himself here." said Sonic.

"Do you think he built a spaceship or something? Too bad Tails isn't here he could just build us one." said Trixie.

Meanwhile Eggman was in the control room.

"Perfect, the cannon's ready, now all I need to do is wait till Shadow shows up." said Eggman.

"Sir, there appears to be an intruder on board the ship." said one of Eggman's robots.

"What? The only one here other then us is Sonic though, well maybe its Shadow, where's the intruder located?" said Eggman.

"The scanners picking up a hedgehog and somebody else." said E562,

"Somebody else? Who else could it be? Send a fleet of robots to see to them." said Eggman.

"Yes sir." said E562 leading a bunch of robots.

The robots went into the room that Sonic was in; they noticed the ropes that were lying on the floor.

"Sir the hedgehog has escaped." said E562 calling Eggman.

"What?! Well you find him and get rid of him." said Eggman.

"Ok." said E562.

E562 was commanding the other robots to search around the colony.

Meanwhile Jewels Rex and Power are still waiting.

"I can't take this anymore! I went to all that trouble to get this stupid emerald and The Boss isn't even here to see it!" said Rex.

"don't get all worked up, we're supposed to follow orders Dummy." said Jewels.

"This might sound strange but I agree with him." said Power.

"You're right, it dose sound strange." said Jewels.

"Hey!" said Rex crossing his arms.

"what's keeping the Master? And Blue's taking WAY to long." said Power.

"Maybe they got held up." said Jewels.

"Well I'm not waiting around any longer, I'm going." said Rex.

"we're not going anywhere without Spike!" demanded Jewels.

"I wasn't going in the shiny portal thingy, but I just can't stand here, can't I go out and eat at least?" said Rex.

"No, you're staying put." said Jewels.

"but I'm starving." said Rex.

"then starve, if you move one inch I'll knock you into next week." said Jewels.

"stop fighting you two, gees you guys go at it twenty-four seven." said Power.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Fighting for Chaos Emeralds”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Two "Fighting for Chaos Emeralds"

Spike and Shadow were still fighting.

Shadow was wining when it came to speed and agility.

Spike was very skilled and was determined to come out on top.

"Give me those emeralds!" said Spike.

"Make me, these are going to the Doctor." said Shadow.

"What? Why are you helping him? He tried to destroy us all, and besides that, he's not fit to rule this planet." said Spike.

"You can't change my mind, so why even try?" said Shadow confidently.

Spike felt incredibly angry his silver bands grew brighter while it seemed his color turned darker.

"You think you're the most powerful guy around don't you? Well you're wrong." said Spike running straight at Shadow.

"Chaos spear!" shouted Shadow.

Spike again blocked it with his wrist and his bands glowed.

"These silver bands are power absorbers, when you hit me you only transfer power to me." said Spike.

"Clever, but even with extra power you're no mach for me." said Shadow turning around and driving Spike into a nearby tree.

The tree was broken with the twigs all snapped, Spike came out of the tree with his knees raked with pain and scrapes.

"You'll have to do better then that!" said Spike getting back into the battle.

Shadow even looked surprised, but he shook it off and went back to fighting.

Every time Shadow hit him Spike seemed to turn a darker black and his bands flickered light around.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Tailed by Tails”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Three "Tailed by Tails"

Tails found Blue nearby and leaped out in front of him.

"You destroyed my plane!" said Tails.

"I was going to take your chaos emeralds but you don't have any so I left." said Blue.

"You threaten my life, and break my plane." said Tails with an angry look in his eye.

"I'm on a mission, don't get in the way." said Blue.

"No, now you are going to take me back to your boss right now." said Tails.

"Are you crazy little fox? I am not going to take you to the Commander." said Blue.

"If you don't I'll make you." said Tails.

Tails never was this angry before.

"Make me? I may not be the strongest in my group but I'm no weakling." said Blue.

"Oh yeah, well neither am I." said Tails.

"I can't waste my time if you don't have a chaos emerald, I'm gone." said Blue leaving.

Tails began to chase after him, but Blue was unaware of this since he didn't see Tails behind him when he looked.

Blue finally arrived.

"There you are Blue." said Jewels.

Blue sat down holding his knees.

"I've failed, I couldn't find a chaos emerald." said Blue.

"What?" said Power.

"The fox didn't have one, I looked everywhere and I could not find one" said Blue.

"That's ok Blue we won't need one anyway, thanks to me getting this one" said Rex.

"Hey loudmouth you've never had a reason to brag, now that you have one you shouldn't." said Jewels.

"It doesn't matter, the Commander said not to return if I don't have one and I did return, I'm in serious trouble." said Blue.

"It depends on what the Master says." said Power.

Jewels had a screwdriver in her hand and was all dirty from repairing her machine.

"All done." said Jewels.

Rex started laughing.

"And you call me a dummy, that's not a washcloth it's an oil rag." said Rex continuing to laugh.

Power started laughing hysterically.

Jewels was turning red.

"I'd like to see you build this stupid thing without getting a little dirty." said Jewels.

"That's it, I'm calling the Master incase he's in need of assistance." said Power.

Shadow was about to use full force when a little fox grabbed at his arm and threw him down.

"What do you think you are doing?!" said Shadow.

It was Angie; she smacked Spike down when the opportunity arose.

Spike and Shadow got back up.

"Angie!" said Spike.

"Yeah that's right! Now either you two give me those chaos emeralds, or I destroy you both!" said Angie.

Shadow stood back up.

"I have no time for this." said Shadow holding the chaos emeralds up.

"Chaos control!" he shouted.

He once again disappeared with the chaos emeralds in hand.

"What?! How can he use chaos control?!" said Angie.

"You stupid fox, I almost had him." said Spike.

"Stupid?!" said Angie with fire showing in her eyes

"I'm not stupid, if anyone's stupid it's you for messing with me, you're the one that tricked me in the first place, you lied to me and took everything away from me, I wouldn't even be this way if it's wasn't for you, now I'm starting to see between the lines that you're my enemy, you are! Along with everyone else!" said Angie looking like she was about to cry but at the same time was filled with rage.

"If it wasn't for me you'd still be wondering around in that forest without a clue to why you even exist, you don't even know why you're here do you?" said Spike.

Angie's spots seemed to glow brighter.

"It doesn't matter, all I know is that you're my enemy." said Angie.

Spikes communicator started vibrating and beeping.

He opened it up.

"What is it?" asked Spike.

"Master, everyone's here, we await your orders." said Power.

"I'll be there in a flash." said Spike closing his communicator.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got work to do." said Spike heading off.

"Hey! You come back! I'm not finished here!" said Angie running after him.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “Jewels’ Portal”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Four "Jewels' Portal"

Spike arrived; his team was relived to see him.

"Is it all set up?" asked Spike.

"Yes, it's all ready Spike." said Jewels.

"Hey Boss, look what I got, look, see? See?" said Rex in an excited manner.

"The master emerald, very good, you've completed your mission Rex good job." said Spike.

Rex was overjoyed.

"Thanks Boss." said Rex.

Jewels rolled her eyes.

Spike's eyes turned to Blue sitting down hanging his head.

"Blue? Where's your chaos emerald?" asked Spike.

"Sir I've failed my mission, I've looked everywhere, but the only thing I can give you is information enough to know that there's a fox looking for us." said Blue shamefully.

Spike looked at Blue for a moment and didn't say anything, then looked impatiently at Jewels.

Blue felt badly seeing Spike ignore him and go about what he was doing.

"If it's ready install the power source and get this thing working." said Spike.

"Yes Spike." said Jewels but then noticing the many cuts and scratches on Spike.

"Spike you're bleeding, what happened?" said Jewels.

"It doesn't matter; now do as I asked." said Spike"

"I'll do what you like Spike, but you're going to need to bandage those wounds, I'll mend them for you." said Jewels taking Spike's hand.

Spike took his hand away.

"No I'm fine, just do your job." said Spike.

Jewels' eyes were glittering in an upset way, but she went back to working and walked over to Rex.

"Ok, hand the master emerald to me." said Jewels.

"Not until you say it." said Rex.

"Say what?" asked Jewels.

"Say you were wrong, I can complete a mission on my own." said Rex.

"Just hand it over dummy, Spike is waiting." said Jewels.

"Not until you say it." said Rex pointing his nose up at her.

Jewels stomped right on Rex's foot, causing him to drop the emerald and jump up and down holding his foot cowling in pain.

"Thank you." said Jewels smiling and taking the emerald.

"You guys crack me up." said Power laughing.

"Can we hurry up please?" said Spike.

"Yes Spike, it's all ready" said Jewels turning her portal on.

"Good." said Spike going in and disappearing through the portal.

Jewels went in, then Power with his chaos emerald.

Blue was about to head in but his arm was grabbed and he was stopped.

There was Tails wrestling with Blue.

"Where's Trixie?! Why did you destroy my plane!" said Tails.

Rex was in surprise.

Blue and Tails rolled into the portal and they both disappeared.

"Hold on Blue, I'm coming!" said Rex running to get in but something happened.

The portal was smashed and the portal was glowing different colors and was very wavy.

"Hey?! What's going on?!" said Rex.

There was Knuckles; he had just smashed the controls to the portal.

"WHERE'S THE MASTER EMERALD?!" said Knuckles shaking in anger.

"Hey? What's the big idea? You messed up Jewels' machine?!" said Rex.

"That's not I'm gonna mess up pal!" said Knuckles about to drive Rex into the machine.

Rex held Knuckles back with his strength; they were both pushing against each other.

"I've underestimated you Red, looks like you're pretty tuff, but you've underestimated me as well." said Rex pushing harder.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “New Location”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Five "New Location"

Spike appeared somewhere in a very dark room, within seconds the rest of his team was behind him coming from the portal, except Rex.

"There you are, Jewels what's the location?" said Spike looking back at his team.

"Umm I'm not sure, but my machine was set to bring us to where there are chaos emeralds." said Jewels.

"Well We'd better search this place then, Power you can look for Chaos emeralds, Jewels you can figure out where we are, I'll look for that hedgehog and Rex and Blue…Jewels? Where in the world is Rex and Blue?" said Spike.

Rex was missing so was Blue they never appeared.

"Rex! Oh nowhere has that dummy gone to this time." said Jewels panicking.

"Jewels, get a hold of yourself, Rex has proven he can take care of himself." said Power.

Jewels rubbed her eyes.

"Well ok, if you say so Power, hope you're right." said Jewels.

"I'm always right, Master? What would you like us to do? Would you like me to continue with my search?" said Power.

"No, lets just look around for a light switch, I'll tell you when you may continue looking." said Spike leading his team.

"Spike? Can we wait for a few minutes? Maybe Rex will show up." said Jewels.

"I'm not the waiting type, if you want to you can but I-" started Spike but stopped when he saw a flash.

There was a small portal that appeared and Blue and Tails came out wrestling and rolling out of it.

"What? Blue what are you doing?!" said Power.

Jewels piled on top of them.

"Stop!" said Jewels pulling Tails off of Blue.

When Tails got up he was very mad and he had a few scars on him from fighting.

Blue was rubbing his head.

"What's the meaning of this fox?" said Power giving Tails a look.

"What's the meaning of this?! I'll tell you, you guys have been nothing but a pain! Now my plane's ruined, my chaos emeralds are gone and my sister's missing!" said Tails.

"Not our problem Fox, I'll let you go this time, but if you bother us again you'll regret it, lets go he's of no use to us." said Spike with his team following.

Tails pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain what's going on and what you're up to." said Tails.

"Get your hands off my fox!" said Spike knocking Tails off him.

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “Finding the Chaos Emeralds”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Six "Finding the Chaos Emeralds"

Rex and Knuckles were fighting hard.

Knuckles got a good shot in and pounded Rex almost hitting him into the portal.

Rex went through it and was holding himself from falling into it all the way, at the same time the master emerald was acting strange.

Rex was loosing his grip and was slipping.

"Well Red I guess you won this time, I'll see you on the other side." said Rex pulling Knuckles in with him.

"Hey let go!" shouted Knuckles.

A few moments passed and they were both gone, the master emerald had strangely vanished too.

Angie was running, but she lost Spike and her sense of direction.

"He got away, I can't outrun these hedgehogs but maybe I can outsmart them, I'll use chaos control and find where the chaos emeralds are." thought Angie raising her hand up and shouting "Chaos Control!"

Tails was bruised some from being knocked down by Spike, but he forced himself to keep two feet on the ground.

"You can knock me down but I'll just get up again, until you tell me what's going on." said Tails

Tails surprised Spike by standing up to him again.

"Not if I make sure you can't get back up again fox, this is your last warning." said Spike about to strike but holding back from doing so.

Tails was moaning in pain under his breath, but he was trying to be strong and stay standing.

Spike turned his back on him and began walking away from him.

Power and Blue followed him, Jewels started to but looked back at Tails following achingly behind them.

"Spike, the fox seems really hurt." whispered Jewels.

"He should be, knowing how powerful I am, he can follow us if he wishes but I doubt he'll make it." said Spike quickening his pace.

Tails kept himself going by thinking of Sonic and Trixie, and how he would not stop until he found them.

End chapter


	27. Chapter 27 “The Hedgehog in the Base”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Seven "The Hedgehog in the Base"

Eggman was impatiently waiting for his robots to contact him.

"Doctor, we found one of the intruders it's the Hedgehog sir." said one of his robots.

"What? Bring him in." said Eggman.

In came Shadow the Hedgehog.

"You idiots that's not Sonic leave Shadow alone." said Eggman.

"Yes sir." said the robots backing away from Shadow.

"There you are Shadow, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." said Eggman.

"Doctor I lost my chaos emeralds, but I might be able to find them again if I use the one we already found." said Shadow.

"You what?!" said Eggman in surprise.

Eggman sighed.

"Ok Shadow, you can use the one we have, but will you hurry already and get them? I can't use the eclipse cannon without at least six chaos emeralds, when you find them I'll hold up my end of the deal." said Eggman.

Shadow looked strangely at Eggman.

"Shadow?" said Eggman.

"It's nothing, I just forgot where the chaos emerald is." said Shadow.

"What? I wish you'd stop forgetting everything so easily, it's over there in its case." said Eggman.

Shadow stepped next to the case and shattered it and grabbed the chaos emerald.

"Shadow what are you doing? You know the pass code for the case!" said Eggman.

"Maybe the real Shadow might know that, but I'm not him, thanks for the chaos emerald doc." said Shadow.

"What?! That's impossible! Robots don't let it get away!" said Eggman.

Eggman's robots circled around the shadowy figure but it easily broke through.

End chapter


	28. Chapter 28 “Eggman’s Surprise”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Eight "Eggman's Surprise"

Eggman could see a bright light appear that lit up the whole colony, when it was gone the person he thought was Shadow was gone, along with his chaos emerald.

Eggman rubbed his eyes.

"Oh no! If that was not the real Shadow who was it?" said Eggman.

"Sir, there's another hedgehog waiting to see you." said E562.

"Oh what now? Is it Sonic?" asked Eggman.

A black hedgehog with red highlights came over.

"Shadow? Is it the real Shadow? If it is you'll have two chaos emeralds" said Eggman.

"I don't know what it is you're talking about Doctor, but here's the chaos emeralds I've collected." said Shadow showing his chaos emeralds.

"Shadow it is you, well maybe you can shed some light on my problem, a moment ago I could have sworn it was you that came over and took my chaos emerald." said Eggman.

"Took your chaos emerald? Doctor what are you talking about?" asked Shadow.

"Well YOU just came and took my chaos emerald but it wasn't the REAL YOU I guess, but it looked just like you." said Eggman.

Shadow was puzzled.

"you said you needed a chaos emerald to find the ones you lost, I thought it was you Shadow, I think it was tricking me to get my chaos emerald, and now its gone." said Eggman.

"It looked just like me? Which way did it go?" asked Shadow.

"That way." said Eggman pointing.

"Here's your chaos emeralds Doctor, I'll be back when I retrieve your other one." said Shadow handing Eggman the chaos emeralds then turning and heading the way Eggman pointed.

Shadow saw a light coming from somewhere he began to follow it.

Spike was running with his team behind doing the same, poor tired Tails was chasing behind.

"Spike can I help the fox? I know he's an enemy but he's awful hurt." said Jewels.

"If you're on my team you'll know I have no time for helping my enemies." said Spike.

"And besides, I don't think the fox is why you want to stay." added Power.

"What do you mean?" said Jewels.

"You're wondering where Rex has gone off to." said Power.

"That's not true, that dummy's the last thing on my mind, right now I'm worried about the fox, he's hurt and if he keeps trying to keep up with us he's not going to make it, he may not survive." said Jewels in a whisper so Tails couldn't hear.

Spike stopped.

"I've had enough with this." said Spike turning to Tails.

"Get your nose out of my business or I'll have to use force, I was able to put up with you tagging along but no more." said Spike.

"All I'm asking is what you're up to, do you have something to do with Sonic going missing?" said Tails.

"I need to find that hedgehog that gave me this scar, I am not going to stop looking for him until I know he's paid his price, that's all the information I'll give you, now get lost before I loose my patience." said Spike.

Tails turned around and went the other way but looked back when he saw smoke.

"What? What's going on?" said Tails running back.

End chapter


	29. Chapter 29 “Smoke?”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Nine "Smoke?"

Tails came to the smoke and when he was there he saw Spike's team and Sonic and Trixie knocked out.

"Trixie! Sonic! What have you done to them?!" said Tails.

Spike looked back.

"Not you again, I told you to get lost!" said Spike.

"What have you done to me friends?" said Tails.

"I didn't do anything, they fell from the above floor and landed in front of us." said Spike.

Spike's eyes opened wide when he saw the thing Sonic was holding.

"A chaos emerald." said Spike about to grab it but was stopped when Tails stood in front of him.

"If you touch them you'll have me to deal with." said Tails.

"You know fox you're really starting to get on my nerves, and that's normally a deadly mistake." said Spike.

"Would you like assistance Master?" asked Power.

"Blue and Power, you see to it you retrieve that chaos emerald, Jewels and I have business to attend to." said Spike grabbing Jewels and running out of the room.

"Well fox? Will we do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Power in a confident way.

Tails did not respond.

Blue lined up behind Power and stood in a fighting position.

Tails was about really to fight, but he lost his train of thought when he heard Trixie moan.

"Tails…don't fight them…let them have it…" said Trixie is a weary voice.

"But Trixie" said Tails.

Power was annoyed.

"Look, are we going to fight? Or are you going to give us that gem? You know I'll not stop till I get that chaos emerald, I'll give you your life for that gem, or else I'll take the gem along with taking you out." said Power.

"You think you can get rid of me? I'd like to see you try." said Tails.

Blue stepped up to Tails.

"I'm giving you a warning, they don't call him Power for nothing, and besides that he doesn't hold back like the commander might." said Blue.

"Blue I think they can very well see I mean business, now get out of the way and let me do my job." said Power.

Blue stepped aside.

Tails was about to fly and fight but was stopped when Trixie pulled at his ankle.

"Tails? Trust me…they can have it, give it to them." said Trixie loosing consciousness again.

"Trixie…Ok Trixie…I trust you." said Tails picking up the emerald and handing it to Power.

"That's more like it, but since you were so forward as to challenge me, I'll make sure you're not disappointed." said Power smacking Tails down.

Tails collapsed.

Power ran away with the jewel with Blue running behind him.

End chapter


	30. Chapter 30 “Meeting Up Again”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty "Meeting Up Again"

Sonic was the first to wake up he looked over at the two foxes.

"Tails? Little buddy are you ok?" said Sonic trying to get Tails to get up.

Tails moved a little but was to week to stand.

"Tails?" said Sonic.

Tails woke up but still couldn't get up.

"Sonic, I'm so glad you're ok." said Tails.

"Same here buddy." said Sonic then looking to Trixie.

"Hey? Trix?" said Sonic.

Trixie woke up but with heavy eyes.

"Hi Sonic." said Trixie.

"Are you two ok?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just can't get up." said Tails.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest I guess, but I can go without it." said Trixie getting back on her feet.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys aren't too spaced out." said Sonic.

"Tails? Are you ok?" asked Trixie.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I can't move." said Tails.

Trixie grabbed hold of Tails' hand and tried to lift him on his feet.

Tails was standing but only by forcing his weight on Trixie.

"I can't move me legs." said Tails.

"Oh no, you can't move them at all?" said Trixie.

"No…" said Tails.

Sonic and Trixie looked at Tails.

"Well you won't need to, I'll carry you." said Trixie.

"Oh no, but you're tired as it is." said Tails.

"yeah but I'll get over it, as long as you promise I can go to bed when this is all over, now get up on my back." said Trixie.

"You sure Trix? I can help him." said Sonic.

"No it's ok Sonic, you don't need to worry about me." said Trixie.

"Ok." said Sonic.

Tails got up on Trixie's shoulders.

"It's a good thing you're so light." said Trixie.

"Trixie? Why is it you wanted me to give him the chaos emerald?" asked Tails.

"Because it wasn't a real chaos emerald." said Trixie.

"It wasn't?" asked Tails.

"No, we found it in a glass case, and we found out it was fake." said Trixie.

"Yeah, when you get too tired Trixie, I'll give Tails a hand." said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic, now Tails how is it you got here?" asked Trixie.

"Spike, I was fighting Blue and I ended up here, where are we anyway?" asked Tails.

"Space colony ark." said Sonic.

"What?" said Tails.

End chapter


	31. Chapter 31 “Shadow’s LookALike”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-One "Shadow's Look-A-Like"

When Shadow reached where he had seen the light, he noticed something; it looked like he himself was standing right in front of him.

"Revile yourself imposter!" shouted Shadow.

It turned.

"I figured I would be interrupted." it said.

"Who are you?!" said Shadow.

"I'll show you" it said stretching its hand up; a light came and surrounded the thing that looked like Shadow, when the light left there was a rex fox standing there.

"What's this?" said Shadow.

"Your worst nightmare, now this was mine and you stole it, if you don't leave me alone I'll have to teach you a painful lesson, I already have an appointment with that team of hedgehogs and foxes." said Angie.

"Teach ME a lesson you say? I think I should be the one teaching you one, how dare you impersonate me!" said Shadow.

"I've been gifted with a special ability, I can change my looks using the chaos emeralds, I also can use them to there full power, use chaos control which it seems you can do as well, but I don't need a chaos emerald." said Angie.

"What is wrong with you people? You keep pestering me, those foxes the hedgehogs and now I'm having to deal with an imposter." said Shadow.

"You're telling me this? Ever since I arrived on this planet I've had to deal with the same problems, but it'll be worth it when I've achieved the chaos emeralds." said Angie.

"You get the chaos emeralds? You don't think I'm going to just stand by and watch you walk away with them." said Shadow.

"You'll have to, it's not like you can take me on." said Angie.

"Don't make me laugh, do you know who I am?" said Shadow.

Shadow was about to start fighting but was interrupted when he heard a crash.

One of the base walls was broken down and Sonic Trixie and Tails were there.

"You weren't going to start the party without us were you?" said Sonic.

"What? More enemies?" said Angie.

Trixie was still carrying Tails, but Tails was trying to fly most of the time so Trixie wouldn't get too tired.

"Well if it isn't Shadow, long time no see." said Sonic.

Trixie's eyes were pointed at Angie.

"How did YOU get here?" asked Trixie.

End chapter


	32. Chapter 32 “Angie’s Rage”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Two "Angie's Rage"

Shadow took advantage of the confusion and snatched Angie's chaos emerald again.

Angie was REALLY mad now.

"I'm sick of this! I'm taking you all out right now!" said Angie stepping in the middle of the room.

"CHAOS BLAST!" shouted Angie.

A huge explosion of energy was hurled at everyone; Sonic grabbed Trixie and Tails and threw them out of the way but getting hit in the process. Sonic was laying on the floor with open eyes watching Shadow stand up fighting the sudden burst of energy.

Shadow stuck out his hands and was blocking the wave of energy; he was using the chaos emerald to stop the incoming shockwave.

Angie had just unleashed a powerful attack at them; she started forcing the blast to hit faster.

Shadow was the only thing stopping her from harming them further, Angie eventually ran out of energy and was left breathing hard holding herself from the ground while Shadow was left tired and panting.

"They don't call me the ultimate hedgehog for nothing." said Shadow panting from exhaustion.

Angie was still enraged, but was beaten hard and out of energy, Shadow kept his eye on her.

Sonic picked himself off the ground and walked over Trixie when he saw her lying near him.

He leaned over her and checked her pulse, When he stood back up he didn't say anything; there was just a look of devastation on Sonic's face, then he looked over at Tails.

"Tails? Tails are you ok?" asked Sonic.

"Yes Sonic." said Tails waking up.

Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him on his feet, Tails' feet begun shaking but he could stand, it was painful for him to though.

Tails was about to go over to Trixie but Sonic put his hand in front of him and stopped him.

Sonic shook his head sadly.

Tails looked up at Sonic with a sad look in his eyes that then turned to tears, he hugged Sonic crying.

Sonic held the sad little fox showing a sad and silent look.

End chapter


	33. Chapter 33 “A Friend Lost”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Three "A Friend Lost"

Tails crawled to the corner of the room hanging his head.

Sonic looked sadly at him then turned looking angrily at Angie.

Angie was breathing very slowly and quietly, Sonic and Shadow were both looking hard at her.

"It's her own fault." said Angie.

"How? What did she do to you that you would…" said Sonic.

Angie sat down and crossed her arms and started thinking.

Shadow was still confused on how Tails appeared along with the question of how Angie gained such powers over the chaos emeralds.

Suddenly they could hear the sound of footsteps; they saw a shadow of a person drawing near.

Somebody approached them, with another behind him.

Spike and Jewels had heard shouting and had been led out where Sonic and the others were.

"What's going on here?" said Spike now noticing the very still pink fox.

Jewels looked over Spike's shoulder and looked as well.

"Well, looks like somebody couldn't hold her own." said Spike with a smirk.

Sonic glared at Spike for saying that.

Tails wiped his face and watched what was going on.

Sonic went back over to the pink motionless fox and gently picked her up.

Angie walked over to him and placed something in Sonic's hand, it was her chaos emerald.

"Here, you got what you wanted, now go." said Angie.

Sonic still looked angrily at Angie.

"Look I can't take it back, so why worry about the past?" said Angie.

"Because she was my sister! And my friend!" said Tails getting up still with tear-filled eyes but now upset and mad the same time.

"Why don't you get lost and never come back! You stupid heartless little girl!" said Tails.

"I'm not going anywhere! It's you who needs to leave!" said Angie.

Tails began shouting.

"You took her away from me! It's all your fault! I wish I never met you!" shouted Tails.

Angie began tearing up.

"It's not my fault I'm hated by everyone! If I could be left alone I'd be fine! But you keep getting in the way! I'll never be a hero! No matter what I do! And I'll never trust anyone ever again!" she shouted.

"So you're blaming us for what Spike did?!" said Tails.

"Not just him, her as well and you and everyone on this whole entire planet!" said Angie.

"Well you know what!-" started Tails but was stopped.

"Stop it Tails!" shouted Sonic.

Angie pushed Tails out of the way and took Sonic's emerald, then laid her hand on Trxie's arm.

"Chaos Heal!" shouted Angie.

Trixie begun glowing the light that had always came when Angie used a power came and when it was gone something happened…Trixie begun moving, she started moaning and her eyes opened with light shining in them, she saw Sonic holding her looking at her with shock.

End chapter


	34. Chapter 34 “Serious Situations”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Four "Serious Situations"

Trixie felt Sonic's hand and he put her down.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Trixie.

"You…you weren't asleep Trixie…" said Sonic.

Tails ran over to her and held her close to him.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you've just seen a ghost" said Trixie still sounding a little week.

Angie turned facing the other direction; she still had the chaos emerald.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" said Shadow.

"I helped her, what else could you want?" said Angie.

"I want that chaos emerald, it belongs to the Doctor." said Shadow.

"Hey you're not getting your hands on that emerald, I've waited long enough, now give it to me." said Spike.

Just then they could hear the sound of alarms going off, and Shadow's wrist communicator started to sound off.

"What is it Doctor?" said Shadow.

"Shadow, come quick, something's wrong with my cannon, it's going haywire, get here quickly." said Eggman.

Shadow looked back at Angie.

"I'll be back for that emerald later." said Shadow running to the Bridge of the colony.

The room was flashing red and there were sirens going off.

"We'd better split." said Sonic grabbing hold of Trixie and Tails then picking up speed for the Bridge.

Spike was only concerned for the chaos emerald he started cornering Angie.

"Stay away from me hedgehog, I wont hold back if it's you I'm fighting." said Angie.

Jewels was pulling Spike's arm.

"Spike, forget it, Power's got two other ones, we need to get out of here NOW." said Jewels.

Spike didn't respond.

At that moment the sealing started caving in.

"Spike, please lets go." said Jewels tugging at Spike's arm.

"…alright Jewels, but I'm only doing this so you are not harmed." said Spike turning to go.

Jewels and Spike took off.

Angie was almost hit by a huge part of the sealing but she reacted quick enough to avoid it, she started going the same was as Spike and Jewels.

End chapter


	35. Chapter 35 “Aboard the Bridge”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Five "Aboard the Bridge"

Power and Blue were searching for Spike while the sirens were still going off.

Power was in the lead with Blue behind him.

"Power! This place is falling apart, I think the bridge is the only thing that's going to last!" said Blue.

"I know, well at least I have the chaos emeralds, but there's no way for me to use them, lets go for the bridge I bet that's where the Master is going." said Power.

"Right behind you Power." said Blue.

Eggman was waiting in his control room.

"Where's Shadow? Everything's going crazy." said Eggman.

A few moments later Shadow showed up.

"Where have you been? Where's the chaos emerald Shadow?" said Eggman.

"I was delayed Doctor, and there are intruders on bored the ship, I can retrieve the chaos emerald, but you said you needed me now." said Shadow.

Spike and Jewels found Power and Blue.

"There you two are." said Spike.

"What's going on Sir?" asked Blue.

"This whole place is falling down, we're going to the bridge." said Jewels.

"Lets not wait around here, lets go." said Spike making his way to the bridge.

Sonic was speeding fast with Tails and Trixie.

Spike Power Jewels Blue Sonic Tails and Trixie finally got to the bridge.

"What? Sonic? And others? How did you get here?" said Eggman.

"Hey Doc, long time no see." said Sonic.

"What's going on here?! I want answers now!" said Spike.

Eggman sighed.

"And this was going to be my best plan ever, I almost had everything worked out." said Eggman.

"What are you talking about Eggman? What's wrong with the machine?" said Tails.

"Well I was going to use the eclipse cannon, but the emeralds have suddenly stopped working, and now my system's crashing, and this place will fall down and explode in a matter of mutinies." said Eggman.

"The chaos emeralds aren't working?!" said Trixie.

"No, they just stopped, if you don't believe me look at the ones you have." said Eggman.

Power pulled out one of the chaos emeralds he had; it was completely drained of its power.

"What's wrong with them?" said Power.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with the master emerald." said Eggman.

When Jewels heard that, she looked worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Blue.

"Well the master emerald keeps the chaos emeralds working, but if the master emerald's shattered gone or destroyed, the chaos emeralds have no power." said Eggman.

"Oh no Rex!" said Jewels.

Spike looked strangely at her.

End chapter


	36. Chapter 36 “Emergency!”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Six "Emergency!"

Everyone was on the bridge, except Angie.

"The master emerald must have gotten destroyed." said Blue.

"What are we going to do now?" said Trixie.

Jewels approached Eggman's computer.

"Move over." said Jewels taking control of the computer.

Jewels started searching the system and looked into all Eggman's files and his hard drive, and then she looked at the machine itself.

"I could reboot the system but I'd need a chaos emerald, that would be the only thing to stop us from loosing power and crashing." said Jewels.

"But all of them aren't working." said Trixie.

Jewels pulled up a screen on the computer with numbers counting down on it.

"We have about five minutes, after that we'll loose all emergency power." said Jewels.

"Jewels? Is there anyway off this junk heap?" asked Power.

"No, only by chaos control." said Jewels.

Everyone looked at Shadow.

"No, it's impossible for Shadow to chaos control without a chaos emerald, there's no way out of this, and even if we had a chaos emerald it would take to long to install, the control room shut it's doors when it read the chaos emerald was not working, and nobody can make it into there when it's shut." said Eggman.

"Didn't you have a back up plan?" asked Tails.

"Well yes, but I was convinced this was going to work, but I stored a fake chaos emerald that can work without needing the master emerald, but it was stolen." said Eggman.

Tails ran over to Power when he heard that.

"That's it! You have the fake chaos emerald!" said Tails.

"What are you talking about? I didn't take any fake emeralds." said Power.

"The one you took from me was fake." said Tails.

"What?! Then you tricked me?!" said Power.

The clock now turned to four minutes.

End chapter


	37. Chapter 37 “Last Chance To Stop the Colo

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Seven "Last Chance To Stop the Colony"

"Power give them the emerald." said Spike.

"But Master, we helped them once before, what? are we going to keep helping our enemies?" said Power.

"Did I ask for back talk?!" said Spike in a dark voice.

"No, I'll do as asked Master." said Power handing the emerald to Sonic.

"It still may not work, this emerald is not a perfect copy, and there's still the matter of getting to the control room." said Eggman.

"Well then, show me where it is, I'll get it ready for you." said Sonic.

"Sonic, even you don't have a chance of breaking that door down, this whole place was built by my grandfather and he used a metal that's impossible to break on the doors, but there might be another way in." said Eggman.

Eggman took out some schematics and started looking at the control room.

"Ok you'll need to go on the outside of the colony and hit the metal on the outside with the perfect amount of force, then maybe you'll get through, careful hedgehog this is our only chance of making it out of this." said Eggman.

Sonic rushed to get outside the ship; he grabbed a rope and started making his way near the outside of the control room.

The clock now had three minutes left.

Sonic found the right place and started spin-dashing straight into it, he didn't even make a dent.

"I can't break through!" shouted Sonic.

"Shadow! Go help him!" said Eggman.

Shadow nodded and rushed over.

Shadow and Sonic now were both attacking the ship, there were dents but they still didn't seem to be breaking through.

Shadow started using his full force while Sonic was banging on it and using many attacks, but it still wasn't breaking.

To everyone's surprise Spike sped over and grabbed the side of the colony and started going to where Sonic and Shadow were.

"Spike?! What's he doing?!" exclaimed Jewels.

"I think he's trying to help Sonic and Shadow." said Tails.

Spike aimed himself at the ship and started smashing himself into it, he was spin-dashing but the metal still wasn't breaking. Spike was not faster then Sonic but his spin dash was more powerful since his spikes were making the spin-dash like a saw to the colony.

"Let's hit it all at the same time." said Sonic.

Spike Shadow and Sonic leaped backwards and launched themselves at the metal outside of the colony.

The metal shattered to peaces and sirens went off inside the control room, a blast door was about to shut on them to stop intruders from reaching the controls and power source.

Shadow held to door open.

"Get in there!" said Shadow pushing against the door.

Sonic ran in and broke the glass for the power source's case.

The clock was on one minute and was going by fast.

Sonic put the fake emerald in its case.

Jewels typed as fast as she could.

The clock said thirty seconds were left.

"PRESS THE RESTART BUTTON SPIKE!" shouted Jewels

End chapter


	38. Chapter 38 “Not Much Left on the Clock”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Eight "Not Much Left on the Clock"

The clock had now passed fifteen seconds when Spike slammed on the restart button.

The clock stopped on ten seconds, and the lights started turning off, then a small light turned on and the system started starting over again.

The colony had restarted, the cannon was broken from the crashing of the system but they had made it through.

Trixie hugged Tails in a sudden burst of joy.

"They did it! They did it!" said Trixie.

Sonic Spike and Shadow returned to the others.

Trixie and Tails were overjoyed to see Sonic make it back safely.

"I guess I still haven't figured you out yet." said Sonic looking to Shadow.

Shadow smirked.

Spike was greeted by Jewels hugging him.

"Jewels, let go." said Spike.

"Sorry Spike." said Jewels grinning and puting her hands behind her back.

Eggman was strangely smiling.

"Well that plan didn't work, but I'm not finished yet." said Eggman taking off in a ship with Shadow, the two chaos emeralds, and the remaining robots he had.

"Hey, he said he had no way out and he just took two chaos emeralds." said Trixie.

"He meant he couldn't get away in time, because this place was going to self-destruct after the five minutes were up, and no worries they aren't working now anyway, and when they are we can get them back again." said Tails.

"Well how are we going to get out of here then? The only one that can use chaos control is gone." said Trixie.

Trixie thought for a moment.

"What about Angie? Yeah, where is she?" said Trixie.

"I can try to build a ship to get us out of here if we can't find her, but I'm not happy with her anyway after what she tried to do to you." said Tails.

"You can start building that ship, I'll go look for Angie anyhow, it might help." said Trixie.

Spike was tapping his foot.

"I'm not hitching a ride with them, Jewels I'll have you build us a ship." said Spike.

"But Spike, I'm not good enough to build…ok Spike I'll try, but it might take a while." said Jewels going up and taking some loose metal parts from the colony and starting to build a ship.

"Hurry up, I don't want to wait around for too long." said Spike.

"Master? What about the chaos emeralds?" asked Power.

"What about them? They're useless right now with Rex and the master emerald missing." said Blue.

"That doesn't mean he's lost, he may have had some trouble going through Jewels' portal." said Power.

"Yeah, I imagine he's alright, but you never know with Rex, he still may have gotten into some kind of trouble." said Blue.

"He's still a survivor, not too bright, but a survivor none the less." said Power.

End chapter


	39. Chapter 39 “Looking for Angie”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Nine "Looking for Angie"

Trixie looked around the colony, she was still not sure what happened when she woke up and why Tails Sonic and everyone were starring at her in that way.

"Hey Angie! Are you in here?!" hollered Trixie.

Trixie could hear some breathing, she could see in the distance a torn peace of a black leather jacket under some rubble.

"Angie?! Where are you?!" shouted Trixie searching, she found a large amount of rubble from the sealing that had caved in.

Trixie was throwing peaces of it off the rubble off.

She found Angie under it all; Trixie pulled her out.

"Angie? What's wrong with you?" asked Trixie.

Angie was all worn out and was badly scrapped on one side.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" shouted Angie.

"Why do you hate people so badly? I'm only trying to help you." said Trixie.

"I don't need any help! I don't need anyone and nobody needs me! Now let go!" said Angie trying to force Trixie off.

Trixie let her go.

"What is your problem?" said Trixie.

"My problem is I'm no good to anyone, don't you remember? We're enemies" said Angie.

"We don't have to be." said Trixie.

"You really don't remember do you? I'm powerful and I proved I'm powerful enough to get rid of you." said Angie.

"What?" said Trixie.

"You were done for, but I helped you with a power I can only use a few times, total." said Angie.

Trixie was stunned.

"Yeah that's right, now get away from me, all I want in my life is to be alone, and collect the chaos emeralds so nobody can bug me." said Angie in a gloomy way and still rubbing her shoulder in pain.

Trixie grabbed her arm.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" said Angie.

"I'm going to bandage your arm, it's not in very good condition from the last time anyway." said Trixie tearing a peace of cloth from Angie's worn Jacket.

"After this I'll have to tailor that jacket, good thing Vicky thought me how to sew when I was little, funny she'd be the one to teach me huh?" said Trixie.

"I just don't get you fox, I've been an enemy to you, I've even been a part of the reason you carry that locket around." said Angie.

Trixie clutched her locket.

"I'll never be afraid with my locket, cause I know I'll always remember him, but you were tricked is why you helped Spike, I'll never forgive Spike for what he did though." said Trixie.

"But why help me?" said Angie clueless to why Trixie was mending her shoulder.

"If you meant to hurt me then it is your fault, but I'm still not sure if you meant to." said Trixie.

Angie pushed Trixie back.

"Well, I suppose I'd better thank you, but this doesn't mean we're friends, I'll still never be a hero, that's just the way I am, and don't expect me to come to your rescue cause I may be the one gunning for you, Later fox." said Angie holding her hand up shouting "Chaos control!" before she disappeared again.

End chapter


	40. Chapter 40 “Making Their Way Back”

Trixie's Seventh Story

Chapter Forty "Making There Way Back"

Jewels and Tails finished there ships, Tails got done first though.

"Ok, it's all set." said Tails.

Trixie reached the others.

"There you are Trixie, we won't need Angie's help, I finished my ship, I call it the Monsoon." said Tails pointing to his ship.

The Monsoon was big with blue and gold on the outside.

Jewels' ship was different, with black and red stripes on one small part of it; the rest was an off-white color.

Trixie and Tails got on board Tails' ship, while Power and Blue got on Jewels'.

Jewels went up top on her ship and got at her computer-like control system.

Spike took a good look at Sonic.

"Well, I hope you're not planning to give me another blow to the head, I'm still getting headaches from the last one." said Sonic with a laugh.

"And well you should, I'm very strong after all." said Spike.

"Well I'll see you around buddy." said Sonic getting aboard Tails' ship.

Spike had a dark glare towards Sonic.

"How many times do I have to tell him I'm not his buddy, if I weren't in this stupid colony I'd knock some sense into him." mumbled Spike.

"Hey Spike! Everything's ready." said Jewels smiling.

"Good, when we shake the foxes, follow that hedgehog's ship." said Spike grinning then getting on board.

Spike got on the ship and they took off, Tails did too on his ship, and they headed back to there home planet.

The end


End file.
